The present invention relates to a surgical/utility instrument and more particularly to an improved instrument which is easy to operate, manipulate and control.
Surgical instruments and tools in general which are to be held and manipulated by hand, such as forceps, needle holders, hemostats, scissors, metal cutters, etc., typically include scissor-like handles or gripping elements for actuating the instruments. In the surgical arts, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Gould--3,585,985; Thal--3,814,102; Williams--4,043,343; and Goald--4,369,788. The instruments of these patents each employs a pair of scissor-type handles to move a jaw actuating mechanism. Rings are provided on the end of each handle, one to receive the surgeons thumb, and the other to engage one or more fingers of the same hand. The jaws of the instruments are closed in each case by movement of either the fingers relative to the thumb, or alternatively, the thumb relative to the fingers. This type actuator mechanism allows the application of substantial force and has the advantage of familiarity to surgeons. However, such mechanisms are relatively clumsy, difficult to rotate and manipulate generally, occupy excessive space, are of limited sensitivity, and are complex and expensive to manufacture.